Love Story
by SilverLightWithTheWolfPack
Summary: Its about Simon and Jeanette for those who are fans you gotta read this and hope you'll give me more ideas and hope u like it! Simon Jeanette


"Love Story"

Simon S. Jeanette M. Romance/Friendship

Chapter 1: Morning

"Ok, guys, wake up!"Dave came in the room with a smile on his face.

"Boys, you don't want to be late for school"

Then Simon woke up first

"Ok, Dave, we'll be right there." Simon said with a yawn.

Then Theodore woke up and started fixing his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and have bath. While Alvin on the other hand, still sleeping silently then Simon called Alvin two times already but Alvin did not wake up. So Simon pushed Alvin to the edge of the bed and "Whoa!" fell right down and said painfully "Ouch! That hurts, why did you do that, Si?"

Then Simon crossed his arms and stared at Alvin with one eyebrow raised up.

"Ok, ok I get the picture. I'm up! I'm up!" Alvin said actually annoyed by Simon's look

"Thank you" Simon said pleasingly but Alvin didn't care, he just went down stairs

The Chipettes:

"Brittany! Come on we've been waiting for hours already. We're gonna be late for school!" Jeanette shouted impatiently

"Ok! Ok! I'm almost done!" Brittany replied

"Geez, what's taking her so long?" Eleanor asked, getting a little impatient

"I don't know actually" Jeanette replied

The Chipmunks:

"Geez. Whenever it comes to school, Alvin is taking so long to get prepared" Simon said while crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

Then suddenly, someone rang the doorbell and Dave answered it

And saw three small female chipmunks and said with a smile "Why, hello girls!"

"Good morning, Dave!" Said the three Chipettes with smiles on their faces.

"Guys, they're here!" Dave shouted. Then three chipmunks ran to the door.

"Good morning, Jeanette" Simon greeted with a smile

"Oh um…good morning…Simon" Jeannette greeted shyly.

"Hello, Theodore" Eleanor greeted happily

"Oh hello, Eleanor" Theodore greeted with a smile

"Good morning…Alvin" Brittany greeted with a cute smile

"Oh hiya, Brittany!" Alvin said with a grin

Then while they were walking to school, Theodore and Eleanor were talking about Cooking Class and Alvin and Brittany were talking about songs. While Jeanette was reading a book, Simon looked at her

"What are you reading, Jeanette?" Simon asked

"Oh this? It's just a book I borrowed from the library"

"Oh Ok, what's the title?"

"Oh um… Science Facts"

"Oh ok"

When Jeanette was reading she didn't notice the rock in front of her so she tripped "Whoa!" when she noticed she didn't hit the ground she noticed that Simon caught her by holding her waist and then her cheeks became slightly red because she never thought Simon would catch her by her waist.

"Oh um…thank you" Jeanette thanked Simon shyly and slightly blushing

"Oh you're welcome" Simon replied with a nervous smile

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" she said chuckling nervously

"It's ok besides it's no problem" he said while scratching the back of his neck

When they reached the school, they were heading to their lockers

"Um…Simon?" Jeanette asked shyly

"Yes"

"Will you come with me to the library? I need to return the book"

"Ok sure why not?"

"Thanks" Jeanette said with a smile

When they were walking to the library, Nathan and the other jocks walked towards them

"So if it isn't the nerd and the nerdette" Nathan said with a nasty smile

"What do you want, Nathan?" Simon asked

"I just want to see the book that your nerdette is holding"

So, Nathan grabbed the book from Jeanette

"Hey! That's my book! Let go!" Jeanette yelled

"Oh shut up, rat!"

"Hey! Stop calling her or us rats!" Simon yelled angrily at Nathan

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Simon climbed on Nathan's back and started scratching crazily

"Mommy!" Nathan cried

Then the jocks ran when one of them accidentally kicked Jeanette by foot and she hit her head on the wall and became unconscious

Simon who saw the whole thing stopped scratching Nathan and started running towards Jeanette who is still unconscious

"Jeanette! Jeanette! Are you alright?!"

There was no answer….

"Jeanette! Wake up! Please wake up!" Simon cried

"Ooh…." Jeanette moaned, trying to open her eyes

"Oh…thank goodness you're awake" Simon was relieved

"What happened?" Jeanette asked

"You hit your head and became unconscious"

Simon looked at the purple eyes of the chipette

"Um…ok, let's get you up" Simon pulled her arm and carried her

"There you two are!" Brittany yelled when she gasped because of what she saw her sister unconscious in the arms of Simon.

"What happened?!" Brittany asked shocked

"I'll tell you later, where are the others?" Simon said while carrying Jeanette

"They're in the cafeteria, I'll call them"

"Ok, go while I carry Jeanette to the clinic and call Dave"

Brittany nodded and went to call the others.

Chapter 2: Awakened

Then after two hours:

"Ooh…" Jeanette moaned and opened her eyes slowly

She saw a chipmunk wearing a blue baggy sweater who she knew was Simon Seville sitting next to her but she couldn't see his face because it was all a blur since she's not wearing her glasses

"WH-where…am I?" Jeanette asked not knowing she's in her bedroom. Simon who was sitting beside her gently put the glasses on her nose and everything became so clear

"There, does that seem better?" Simon asked with a smile

He stared at the purple eyes of the brown chipette and blushed and so did Jeanette who was staring at Simon's gray blue eyes who was very kind and gentle to her.

When they stared at each other's eyes they started to get closer and closer…..then Simon's lips met Jeanette's warm lips but did not last long. Simon and Jeanette blushed and was surprised of what they did called "First Kiss"

"Knock, knock" Alvin said while knocking the door

"Oh, sorry to interrupt….did I interrupt you guys?" Alvin asked so confused

"No…not actually" Simon replied

"Ook (saying awkwardly)….so I'm just checking if you guys are ok"

"Yeah, we're ok…" Jeanette said while staring at Simon

"Ok so um…see ya" Alvin said and left

Simon and Jeanette kept staring at each other when Simon snapped out of it and then Jeanette

"Oh um…I'm thinking that everyone's waiting for us downstairs" Simon said

"Oh…ok" Jeanette replied shyly

When they went downstairs everyone was happy that Jeanette is alright and so the Sevilles went back to their house

When Simon started asking Alvin for his help for the first time

"What?! You want me to give you an advice in asking a girl out on a date?!" Alvin asked in astonishment and Theodore's jaw was hanging down for what he heard from Simon

"Um…yeah…can you?" Simon asked scratching behind his neck

"Well…ok, I guess…but I'll ask you one question"

"What?" Simon asked in curiosity

"What made you ask an advice from me? And what made you asking a girl out?" Alvin asked in curiosity

"Well, actually you asked two questions" Simon replied

"Yeah whatever…." Alvin said

"Well…..I wanted to ask Jeanette out…." Simon replied in embarrassment

Alvin was about to laugh out loud but instead he swallowed his laughter while Theodore was still speechless

"Simon? Do you really like Jeanette?" Theodore asked

Simon nodded silently. Theodore smiled at Simon because he was glad that his brother is no longer a logical person inside because Theodore knew that Jeanette would change Simon's heart into a nice and kind person

"Ok, brother don't worry, I'll tell you my advice" Alvin said with a grin

Chapter 3: Date

So the next day, Jeanette was reading outside, Simon came by

"Hello, Jeanette" he said smiling

"Oh um…hi Simon"

"Um….I was just wondering if you want to go out with….me" Simon asked nervously

"Oh um…ok, sure" Jeanette replied shyly, blushing

"Oh great!" Simon said relieved _"Whew! I thought she might think of me as an idiot"_ he thought, _"but I'm so happy that Jeanette accepted my date"_ he was relieved.

"_I'm so glad and excited that Simon asked me out for the first time"_ thinking to herself

"Ok, I'll pick you up tom. night" Simon said

"Ok, I'll be ready!" Jeanette replied

Tom. night:

"Jeanette, hold still will you?! I can't braid your hair properly if you keep moving!" Brittany demanded

"Sorry...Ow! But it hurts!" Jeanette said with a painful expression

(Ding Dong)

"I'm thinking its Simon" Eleanor said

Eleanor opened the door and saw a chipmunk wearing blue plain shirt with a black blazer/suit and wearing black glasses, it was Simon Seville.

"Hello, Simon" Eleanor greeted happily

"Hi Eleanor is Jeanette ready?" Simon asked Eleanor

"Almost, come on in while you're waiting for Jeanette" Eleanor suggested

"Oh ok" Simon agreed

"Jeanette, Simon's here" Eleanor called out

"Coming!" Jeanette replied as she went downstairs

"I'm ready" Jeanette said with a smile

When Simon looked at her, he was astonished because he saw her wearing a plain beautiful purple dress and wearing a blue necklace that shape as a star and her hair was all braided up nicely and neatly

He stared at her for almost like a minute

"Um…how do I look? Do I look okay?" Jeanette asked shyly

"Um… you look so beautiful…" Simon replied still gazing on to Jeanette

Jeanette giggled a bit when Simon covered his mouth after he said that she's beautiful. _"Oh man! Why did I say that out loud?" _he was embarrassed for what he said

So Simon opened the door for Jeanette and they went out

They went to the movies then to the restaurant. Simon and Jeanette laughed when they went out of the restaurant

"I really enjoyed this night, Simon…thank you" Jeanette thanked Simon while blushing and Simon's face turned red and looked astonished.

So when Simon dropped Jeanette to her house

"Thank you, I had a really good time" Jeanette smiling

"You're welcome, I just-"

Simon was interrupted by the warm kiss on his cheek that Jeanette gave him and his face turned red and chuckled a bit so was Jeanette too.

Then before Simon left, he felt a gentle hand pulled him

"Can you…sing me a song?" Jeanette said blushing

There was a bit of silence

"Oh umm…… ok" Simon replied shyly because it's the first time that Jeanette asked him to sing for her

(One Time by Justin Bieber)

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time _

_One time, one time_

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_So we gonna keep, keep climbing till the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart (I got my)_

_Chorus:_

_You're my one love_

_My one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'm a be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl always making time for you_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_You look so deep_

_You know that it humbles me_

_You're by my side and troubles them don't trouble me_

_Many have called but the chosen is you_

_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart (I got my)_

_Chorus:_

_You're my one love_

_My one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'm a be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl always making time for you_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Shawty right there_

_She's got everything I need and I'm a tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

_Give you everything you need down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy_

_I know where I'll be_

_Right by your side she is the one and girl_

_Chorus:_

_You're my one love_

_My one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'm a be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl always making time for you_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

When the song finished, Jeanette was blushing and surprised that Simon chose to sing that song for her

"Wow" Jeanette said with astonishment

"Do you….like it?" Simon asked nervously

"Yes, I….liked it, you're an amazing singer"

"Oh….thank you..." Simon said with a blush

Simon and Jeanette stared at each other's eyes

"Oh you're back!" Eleanor said with a happy expression on her face

"Well, it's about time!" Brittany said crossing her arms while tapping her foot.

Eleanor and Jeanette hugged each other.

"Well um….ok, I….have to go, bye Jeanette" Simon said then waved

"So how was it, dear?" Miss Miller asked with a smile

"Oh it was wonderful" Jeanette said with a giggle

"Really? Oh I'm so happy for you, Jennie" Eleanor said with a hug

"Yeah, good job, little sis!" Brittany said with a smile

The Chipmunks:

(Ding Dong) Dave opened the door and saw a chipmunk wearing a blue plain shirt and a black blazer/suit and wearing glasses.

"Oh hello Simon had a nice date?" Dave asked

Simon didn't answer because he was day dreaming about Jeanette.

"Oh hello Simon" Theodore greeted with a cookie in his paw

Yet Simon didn't answer, he just upstairs to the bedroom and lied down on his bed and started imagining about Jeanette. Theodore and Dave were wondering why he's acting like that then Alvin knew why.

"Don't worry guys, he's going to be fine because whenever he acts like that he daydreams about Jeanette" Alvin explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, well ok" Dave replied and went to the kitchen to clean up the table and the dishes

Chapter 4: Weekends

"Ok guys, I'm heading to the grocery store" Dave said

"Ok, ok" Alvin replied annoyed

"I'm going to the Miller's house" Simon said

"Oh I'm coming too." Theodore agreed happily

"Alvin, are you coming?" Simon asked just to make sure

"Fine, fine I'll come in a second" Alvin replied

So when Simon and Theodore reached the Miller's house:

(Ding Dong)

Someone opened the door but it wasn't Miss Miller it was Jeanette

"Oh hello Theodore….hello Simon" she greeted them

"Oh hello Jeanette is Eleanor home?" Theodore asked

"Um…yeah she's in the room" Jeanette replied

Theodore went upstairs while Simon on the other hand stared at Jeanette.

"Um…do you want to come in?" Jeanette asked softly

"Oh, um…ok" Simon replied nervously

While everyone were upstairs Jeanette and Simon were just in the living room

"Um…Jeanette?" Simon asked softly

"Y-yes?" Jeanette replied nervously

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"C-Can you…sing a song?"

Jeanette looked astonished

"Oh uh…Ok" Jeanette said shyly and softly

(Pretty Boy by M2M)

_If I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

_Chorus:_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you_

_I used to write your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometime I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

And what can I say to make you mine

To reach out for you in time

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you_

_[Bridge]_

_Oh pretty boy _

_Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay beside you_

When the song was finished, Simon was astonished and his face turned red

Then Jeanette was blushing

"Do you…like it?" Jeanette asked shyly

"Um….yeah…I do….can I ask you one question?" Simon asked nervously

"Um…sure…what is it?"

"Did you really mean those words you sang?"

How does Simon know that Jeanette really mean those words to him? Does he also mean those words he sang last night to her?

"Um…"Jeanette nodded silently and blushed.

Then they noticed that everyone was eavesdropping on them and they got mad

"Brittany! Eleanor! Why did you eavesdrop?" Jeanette look at them with embarrassment and hurtful expression

"Theodore! Don't tell Dave or Alvin about this ok?!" Simon looked at him with a bit of anger

All of them nodded. So everyone promised they will not tell Miss Miller, Dave or Alvin.

The End


End file.
